kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Kirby Clash
September 4, 2019 September 4, 2019 September 4, 2019 |genre = |ratings = |price = |platforms = Nintendo Switch }} Super Kirby Clash is a game in the Kirby series for the Nintendo Switch, released on September 4, 2019. It is an expanded version of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe (which was itself based on the Team Kirby Clash sub-game). Super Kirby Clash has improved single- and multi-player modes, as well as new stages and bosses. It is the second free-to-start game in the Kirby series, after Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Story Gameplay The gameplay of Super Kirby Clash is very similar to that of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe: up to four players fight bosses using modified Copy Abilities and earn experience based on their performance, which can result in level ups and stat increases. Just like before, medals are rewarded based on the player's performance, ranging from bronze, silver, gold, and platinum. Fragments (and, through certain Heroic Missions, Gem Apples, which are the game's currency) from battles as well. How often Team Kirby can go into battle is limited by how much vigor it has; if its current amount of vigor is too low, the player must either wait for it to restore itself over time, or spend two Gem Apples to restore it completely. Team Kirby's maximum amount of vigor can be increased by leveling up. If the player runs out of time during a battle, they can spend Gem Apples to give themselves 30 more seconds, and fully restore and revive Team Kirby. If all four Kirbys are defeated, then it is also possible to spend Gem Apples to revive all the members. The more they do this during a battle, however, the more costly it becomes. Characters Playable Characters *Team Kirby **Kirby **Yellow Kirby **Blue Kirby **Green Kirby Allies *Bandana Waddle Dee *Magolor *Coo (background) *Rick (background) *Kine (background) *Meta Knight (background) *Taranza (background) *Francisca (background) *Flamberge (background) *Gooey (background) *Parasol Waddle Dee (background) *Adeleine (background) *Ribbon (background) *Zan Partizanne (background) *Parallel Susie (background) *Hyness (background) Bosses Normal Bosses *Blocky (Categories: Normal, Toughest) *Bonkers (Categories: Tough, Tougher) *Colossal Double-Team *Colossal Triple-Team (Category: Tough) *Colossal Spear Waddle Dee (Category: Normal) *Electric Dragon (Categories: Tough, TBD) *Ice Dragon (Category: Tough) *Flame Galboros (Category: Tougher) *Gigant Edge (Category: Tough) *Greater Doomer (Category: Tougher) *Hornhead (Categories: Normal, Tough, Tougher, Toughest) *King Doo (Categories: Normal, TBD) *Landia (Category: Tough) *Miasmoros (Categories: Tough, Toughest) *Mr. Floaty (Category: Toughest) *Mr. Frosty (Categories: Normal, Tougher) *Spark Bonkers (Category: Toughest) *Team Colossal Quad (Category: Toughest) *Telepathos (Category: Tough) *Whispy Woods (Categories: Tough, Tougher) Ordeal Bosses *Aeon Hero (Category: Super) *Aeon Hero (Light) (Category: Super) *Aeon Hero (Dark) (Category: Super+) *Frost Kibble Blade (Category: Tough, Toughest) *Ignite Edge (Categories: Normal, Toughest) *King D-Mind (Category: Tougher) *King D-Mind's Revenge (Category: Super+) *Landia EX (Category: Tougher) *Parallel Nightmare (Categories: Normal, Tougher) *Parallel Nightmare's Revenge (Category: Super, Super+) *Parallel Nightmare's Revenge and Aeon Hero (Category: Toughest) *Parallel Susie (Category: Tougher) *President Parallel Susie (Category: Toughest) *Pyribbit (Category: Tough) *Taranza (Category: Tough) *Venom Kracko (Category: Toughest) Roles *Sword Hero: "The master swordsman! Dash, slash, and protect your team with the Hero Shield." *Hammer Lord: "The powerful warrior! Crushing enemies with Hammer Flip makes up for a lack of agility!" *Dr. Healmore: "The scholar with the healing power! Uses various attacks, and Healing Area lets teammates fight on!" *Beam Mage: "The timely mage! Keep your distance, and break enemy defenses with a Time Beam." Levels Information about bosses, Gem Apple costs, and vigor requirements is recorded in these articles: *Seaside *The Dunes *The Ruins *The Volcano *The Empyrean *Decisive Battlefield *The Grasslands *Dreamscape Items *Armor *Champion's Codex (Fire, Water, Light, Rare, Adventurer-Gift, Vigor, Sword Hero, Hammer Lord, Doctor Healmore, Beam Mage) *EXP Orb (Regular, Mini) *Food *Fragment (Fire, Water, Light, Rare) *Gem Apple *Maxim Tomato *Pep Brew *Potion (Stamina, Attack) *Power Tablets *Weapon *Sticker Known Passwords Transcript Staff Related Quotes Trivia *Despite the fact that various characters initially greet Kirby like they are just meeting him, Super Kirby Clash takes place after the events of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. This is hinted at by Bandana Waddle Dee after the player travels to Castle Village, when he mentions that the new hub may "remind Kirby of old times." Despite this, King D-Mind returns even though it was destroyed at the end of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Artwork SKC Sword Kirby.png|Sword Hero SKC Sword Kirby 2.png|Sword Hero SKC Hammer.png|Hammer Lord SKC Doctor.png|Doctor Healmore SKC Beam Mage.png|Beam Mage SKC Spear Waddle Dee.png|Colossal Spear Waddle Dee SKC Magolor.png|Magolor SKC Kracko.png|Venom Kracko SKC Nightmare.png|Parallel Nightmare Media Gallery References Category:2010s Games Category:Super Kirby Clash